


Holmes Family Playlists

by enjolras_lexa



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Holmes Siblings, Playlist, Series 4 stuff, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolras_lexa/pseuds/enjolras_lexa
Summary: As the title probably gave away, one playlist each for Mycroft, Sherlock, and Eurus, and why I picked each song.  Kind of character-analysis-ish. All songs belong to their respective artists.





	1. Mycroft

1\. Mighty Wings - Cheap Trick  
Not actually sure why, it just reminded me of him. 

2\. Break up the Concrete - The Pretenders  
Because he's always doing something or making some kind of plan. 

3\. Empire - Rococode  
Because he's in the government/in control. 

4\. I Couldn't Stop Caring - The Spiritual Machines  
Because even though he hates the idea of sentiment and sees it as a weakness, he does care deeply for Sherlock as his older brother and would do anything to protect him. 

5\. Every Breath You Take - The Police  
Obvious. 

6\. Bad - Michael Jackson  
Obvious. 

7\. Dark Necessities - Red Hot Chili Peppers  
Because he'll do whatever it is necessary to do in order to come out on top, even if it is a little sketchy or 'wrong'. 

8\. I Want It All - Queen  
Because he's so arrogant and superior. 

9\. Viva la Vida - Coldplay  
Partly because of the government thing, partly because as the oldest he's the authority among the siblings and is resented for it. 

10\. I Am A Rock - Simon and Garfunkel  
Obvious. 

11\. My Shot - Hamilton Soundtrack   
Because you don't get to 'be the British government' without ambition and drive.


	2. Sherlock

1\. Paganini Caprice no.13  
Because violin, and a fic I read recently had him do ballet to this. 

2\. Sherlock Medley - Taryn Harbridge   
Obvious. Great version too. 

3\. Bored to Death - Blink 182  
Obvious. 

4\. Mercy - Muse  
A little subtler. Check out the lyrics. 

5\. Iris - The Goo Goo Dolls  
Hiding vulnerability, etc. 

6\. Fight Song - Rachel Platten  
Taking control over his drug problem, self-actualization, using his deductions to do amazing things, not caring about what people say, etc. 

7\. I Wanna be Sedated - Ramones  
I can just picture a teenage version of him blasting this in his room and pulling faces when Mycroft tells him to turn it down. 

8\. Time is Running Out - Muse  
Just made me think of him. 

9\. Push it to the Limit - Scarface Soundtrack   
Doing things other people can't, etc. 

10\. Love Me Like I'm Not Made of Stone - Lykke Li  
Hiding vulnerability behind a mask. 

11\. For Your Entertainment - Adam Lambert  
Had to include this. 

12\. Out Tonight - Rent  
Hiding vulnerability behind bravado and drugs. 

13\. Brand New Day - Ryan Star  
Not sure why, just made me think of him. 

14\. Writing's on the Wall - Sam Smith  
I think it applies pretty well to S4 episode 3. 

15\. Bad Reputation - Joan Jett  
Obvious.


	3. Eurus

* SERIES 4 STUFF IN HERE. SPOILERS. DON'T READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED* 

I mean, if you haven't seem series 4 you wouldn't even know who Eurus is, but I thought I should put that in anyway. 

 

1\. I'm Not Sorry - SMASH Cast  
Obvious. 

2\. Original - SMASH Cast  
Because she was different. 

3\. Smooth Operator - Sade  
She's so remorseless and executes all her crazy plans so effortlessly. Very Moriarty too. 

4\. Reach for Me - SMASH Cast  
What I imagine she would say to Sherlock (in a brother/sister way, not a love way like in the song). She remembered him even though he didn't remember her, so she must have thought about him a lot, and maybe even missed him or wished she could talk to him. 

5\. Dangerous - Roxette  
Obvious. 

6\. Danse Macabre  
Because violin, and it's a bit of an eerie song. 

7\. Landfill - Daughter   
Because she had no one. 

8\. Unstoppable - Sia  
Obvious. She thinks she's omnipotent. 

9\. Throne - Bring Me the Horizon  
Isolation turning into strong, powerful, etc. 

10\. Good Girls - Elle King  
Obvious. 

11\. Bang Bang - 3OH!3   
Because she's a killer. 

12\. Uprising - Muse  
Because she was imprisoned and broke out. 

13\. Not Ready to Make Nice - Dixie Chicks  
See 12. Probably how she feels about Mycroft. 

14\. Shapeshifters - Sam Roberts Band  
Because of how she changed her appearance so much. 

15\. Square Hammer - Ghost  
No idea. Just seemed to fit. Kind of made me think of what a rock-ish version of her song would be. 

16\. Touch the Sky - Brave Soundtrack  
Because of the 'chase the wind' line. 

17\. Dead Inside - Muse  
Obvious. 

18\. On My Own - Les Misérables Soundtrack  
Isolation, etc. 

19\. The Wizard and I - Wicked Soundtrack  
Isolation + being able to do things no one else can, and being thought a villain for it. 

20\. Troublemaker - Olly Murs  
Just seemed to fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I may add to these playlists if I come across suitable songs. Feel free to add your own suggestions in the comments. 
> 
> \- EL


End file.
